


Narcisse Noir

by Dragonbat



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Seduction, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbat/pseuds/Dragonbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Catwoman steal the carving... or did Batman plant the evidence? It's up to Harvey Bullock to find the truth!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcisse Noir

Sensual women find the aroma of Narcisse Noir to seamlessly echo the desired follies of Paris. It mixes a sweet floral bouquet with a sour scent, a surprisingly original fusion for the seductive, voluptuous and sometimes provocative woman. The dominant orange scent is raised by daffodil, rose and jasmine, and accentuated by a sandalwood, vetiver and musk base.

—Nordstrom website

# Narcisse Noir

 

“So you claim that the Bat just cuffed you and turned you over to Officer Granton, but you did not take this,” Bullock held up the mahogany cat sculpture, grimacing a bit at its weight, “carving? You mean he planted it on you.”

Catwoman uncrossed her legs and shrugged helplessly. “What can I say, Detective Bullock? I certainly wouldn’t want to accuse anyone, but I have no idea how that perfectly exquisite work ended up in my bag.”

Bullock held up the carving and sniffed. “Exquisite? Looks like something some high school kid made in summer camp.”

“Hey!” Catwoman snapped, her eyes flashing, “I’ll have you know that’s an original Zorach. It’s worth at least 35 thousand at any auction.” She sniffed. “How many 35K sculptures have _you_ carved, Detective Bullock?”

Bullock smirked. “And how do you know I ain’t got a hobby brings in a few bucks on the side, huh?”

Catwoman leaned forward, interest sparkling in her green eyes. “Really?” she purred. “Do go on.”

“I…” Bullock tugged at his open shirt collar. “It getting hotter in here?”

She leaned forward a bit more. “I think it might be,” she said. “You don’t mind if I…” she brought her cuffed hands to the zipper at her throat. “Just a bit?”

“G…” Bullock squeaked and immediately cleared his throat. “Go right ahead. Now about that carving…”

“So, Detective Bullock,” Selina said, slowly pulling the zipper down to expose a hint of cleavage, “you’re an artist?”

“Um…” Bullock blinked. “Uh… yeah. Some people think so, I mean.”

“Well,” Catwoman said, rising and taking a step toward him, “perhaps you could… show me something.”

Bullock frowned. Then he seemed to shake himself free of something. “Only place I’ll show you is the inside of a holding cell. I mean, seeing as you knew the sculptor _and_ value of the piece the Bat allegedly planted on youse.”

She made a half-hearted attempt to struggle before slumping reluctantly in his grip. “Touché, Detective Bullock. You’re not as dumb as you look.”

“Yeah,” Bullock grinned, as he opened the door to the interrogation room and stepped outside, pulling her after him. “And you ain’t as smart if ya think I’d fall for a couple of winks and a bit of skin. I… Ooof!”

He slid to the ground unconscious. Behind him, a slender figure in red and black beamed and lowered her mallet. “Hiya, Catty!”

Selina smiled back. “I’d just about given up on you, Harl’.”

Harley Quinn nudged Bullock’s prone form with her foot. “He should be out for a coupla minutes. Need a hand getting’ those cuffs off?”

“These?” Selina slipped them off easily. “Done. Let’s get out of here. Oh, and as far as Pam’s perfume goes? Its power over the opposite sex appears to be… somewhat overrated.”

 

 


End file.
